Sookie
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Sif and Loki fall in love when she guards him in Asgardian prison. Sif joins the Avengers team as a non-active member to hide their child from Asgard's ridicule before it is born, thinking Loki is dead. On another note, Steve, Tony, and Pepper decide in a fun way that they are meant to be a poly-amorous couple and it changes the outcome of Endgame. Origin story: Sookie.


Loki & Sif

Sif is less than pleased. It's of course a good thing that they finally have Loki behind bars – well, glass – in Asgard. It's about time if you ask her, after all the years of trying to steal Thor's hammer and take over the kingdom in tedious ways. And, of course, after trying to take over the entire planet that Thor calls Earth. But she was not happy that she had got assigned to his security detail. Odin had said that all of the other soldiers in Thor's guard were needed with him on all missions. It's like once Odin had realized Thor wasn't going to marry her, Sif became nothing of worth to the royal guard or palace in his eyes.

Sif was dragging her feet all the way downstairs and plopped herself down on a chair outside of the glass, across the hall. The glass had been proofed for all of Loki's magic, however, it still felt like sitting on the other side of the glass from Hannibal – just a little too close for comfort.

Loki looked up and smiled brightly when he saw her. "Hello Sif, old friend."

Sif sighs. "We're not even close to friends, you are a traitor of my king."

"Your king who, I'm guessing, decided that the only woman on Thor's main guard was the only one disposable enough to be able to be utilized for simple prison watch duty?" Loki says with a shrug. Sif looks down to the floor. Loki gets up from being seated and walks towards the glass. Sif inches her chair backwards towards the wall behind her, hearing a small thud as it collides. "I'm not…even if I _wanted _to hurt you, I couldn't. This jail is strong enough that it could hold Freya. And we all know she is more talented than I."

"You are humble enough to admit that?" Sif looks up and starts to smile.

Loki purses his lips. "Don't get used to it. To the degree of how much I despise Odin is how much I love Freya. He was never truly a father to me, because he had Thor – his shining star of a son. But Freya was a real mother to me. I'll always love her for that. Even if she lets me rot down here."

"I'm sure she'll visit at least," Sif says kindly.

Loki smiles. "Every day, first thing. That's why your guard doesn't start until now, I suppose. They trust mother to keep eyes on me in the morning."

"She could do more to stop you from escaping than I ever could," Sif replies.

Loki looks Sif up and down. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. You look quite strong, and I have heard some of the battle stories from Thor of how brilliant you are."

Sif shrugs. "Not good enough to not get benched to prison duty."

"Forget what Odin thinks, goodness knows I have," Loki says in a soft voice. "You don't survive with enough self-esteem to power through day-by-day if you look for that man's approval. The only person he will ever be proud of is Thor, his precious God of Thunder and soon to be King."

"He doesn't want it. I'm sure he wants to go live with his new Avenger friends on Earth and be with his new human girlfriend Jane," Sif winces.

Loki notices the wince. "Jealous?"

"Sometimes I wish I was?" Sif says. Loki sits in front of the glass, gesturing for Sif to keep talking. Sif pulls her chair back up a little closer to the glass, so she can talk a bit quieter in case someone wanders in. "I am sure you know that years ago, Odin tried to arrange for Thor to marry me. Thor wasn't interested in settling down at all back then, and I would have done it for duty's sake…"

"I am sensing there is a but here…"

"But, I've never felt that way about Thor. The kinship of fighting battles by his side, being his friend, drinking ale and hearing about his conquests and laughing together," Sif sighs, "Thor is like a big brother in my eyes, and it would be…unpleasant to have to bed him."

"I'm glad you feel that way. It's a breath of fresh air to find someone that isn't attracted to my almighty muscly god of a brother," Loki says with a sharp smile.

"Come on, I've heard tales, you don't have it that bad with the ladies. Or the gentlemen, whatever you prefer on a given night. Something about a gifted silver tongue," Sif stops herself, biting her lip. "I only know what I hear in the taverns…"

"Mhm," Loki says with a smirk.

"Sorry, that might've been," Sif can't find words. "I don't date, I don't talk about how attractive or unattractive people are, it's never been…a strong-suit of mine. Wielding a sword? Sure. Wielding my feminine wiles? Absolutely not."

"You wouldn't need to wield anything to make any woman or man bow at your feet if you desired them," Loki pauses, looking away and starting to flush. "I'm sorry, that was probably really uncomfortable for you to hear from me, even I don't like to come off as creepy."

"Not creepy, just villainous," Sif replies with a chuckle.

Loki looks back at her and laughs softly as well. "You've got a spark, you've just yet to ignite it, I promise you."

"Thanks," Sif said, finally feeling that even though this benching of a task was an insult to her talents, she might be able to find a silver lining to it after all.

Day after day, they sit and talk. Sometimes he reads stories out loud, sometimes they sing softly old bar tunes of tales of old. Today is not like any other day. Today, the kingdom is broken hearted. Today is the day that they have lost their queen. And Sif has been tasked with telling Loki about this tragedy.

She walks down the steps slowly instead of bounding down like she has for the past few weeks, and when she reaches the glass chamber, she can tell he already knows. Books are scattered everywhere, everything that can be broken has been broken, and he is a crying mess on the ground, head in his hands. She doesn't say a word, just opens the cell for the first time she's been on duty to be his guard, shuts it behind her, and walks over and sits beside him.

"Loki, I'm so sorry," Sif says, reaching over and rubbing circles on his back. He doesn't move at all for a few seconds before suddenly leaning over and wrapping his arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Why did it have to be her, of any of them," Loki mutters, tears flowing.

Sif feels tears coming to her eyes too. "I'm sure she will be shown the greatest happiness in Valhalla for everything she has done as our queen. And as your mother."

Loki pulls away and rests his hands on Sif's arms. "Do you think they'd punish her for how I turned out?"

Sif shakes her head, now actively letting tears flow. "No, you were manipulated into believing that what you were doing was for the best when you tried to take over Earth, and you only wanted Mjolnir to gain the affection of our people – including Odin. They will see that you are brilliant and powerful and a testament to the mark she's left on our worlds."

Loki blinks a few times and stops crying. "You…really believe that of me? That I'm something to be proud of?"

Sif nods softly. "More than I've believed in anything in my life. I've gotten to know the real you, and that soul couldn't be evil if it tried. You are good."

Loki smiles the most genuine smile he has since he has been imprisoned. He skates one of his hands up her arm and pushes her hair out of her face. He uses the pad of his finger to wipe away at her tears. "I am sorry I made you cry."

"I'm not," Sif says, searching Loki's eyes, unsure about what to do. She feels something like a fluttering in her stomach. She moves her free arm up to place her hand over her stomach.

Loki looks down and smiles. "Mortals call the sensation butterflies. I think it is a fairly accurate term."

Sif nods. "It's…strange."

Loki leans forward, hovering his face just inches away from hers. He looks up into her eyes. "May I?"

Sif feels herself trembling as she nods. Loki moves one hand around the back of her waist and one hand to tangle in her hair as their lips collide. The electricity of the moment shocks them both and before they know it, Sif is climbing over onto Loki's lap and Loki's hands are wandering everywhere they can reach on Sif's seated body. When they break apart for air, Sif's eyes widen.

"Something wrong?" Loki asks softly.

"I will be in so much trouble if I get caught straddling my inmate," Sif says before she bites her lip, burying her face in Loki's shoulder, noting that he shudders when her breath hits the back of his neck.

"I can," Loki stops, his breath caught as Sif starts kissing the sensitive part of his neck. "If you stop distracting me, oh gods, I can cloak us to look like you are sitting at the other end of the cell and we are, oh goodness," she starts grinding into hip lap and he grabs her hips sharply. "Have mercy for one moment so we can save ourselves both a headache."

Sif pulls away, flushed and panting, and watches as Loki's eyes change with magic for mere seconds to change what others will see. She bites her lip. "That's…beautiful, when you do that."

Loki looks to her again, watching her chest rise and fall, taking in the mess of her hair, the way her shirt now hangs down, how she is frazzled, and they are just beginning. "Thank you, you can't imagine how beautiful you look right now." Sif tries to look away and Loki puts his hand under her chin and pulls her back. "You've really never done this before, have you?"

Sif shakes her head. "You are my first."

"Will be, you mean," Sif drops her face down and Loki gasps. He pulls her face up to look at his, gently, once again. "All of the men and women in Asgard and everywhere else are insane not to have pursued you. Not even one kiss?"

Sif sighs. "I'd never been kissed before…"

"That's…you are one hell of a kisser for someone who has never tried it before," Loki starts caressing up and down her sides. "You drive me crazy."

Sif wants to respond with words but finds that her body is the only thing that has a mind right now. It speaks for her, pressing her lips firmly to his again. She starts grinding into his lap again and feels his hardness begin to grow beneath her, causing her to moan into the kiss. It's at that moment Loki stops, pulling away. "If you want to stop please tell me now," Loki pleads.

Sif smiles softly. She shakes her head. "Will you…do you want to…"

Loki rolls his eyes reaches forward to start undoing her soft top armor. "Tell me if you need to…take a breath." He unfastens and rids her of the armor quickly before swiftly pulling her top over her head, exposing her breasts. "You, there aren't words to describe your level of beauty, Sif," Loki says before he reaches forward and captures her lips again, reaching at the same time with his hands to start massaging her breasts. She moans again into their kiss, giving him time to slip her his tongue, causing her to grind hard against his erection. He reaches his hands around her rear cheeks and pushes her forward, desperate for more friction, to be closer to her.

When they part for another breath, Sif doesn't hesitate to lift away Loki's light top. She smiles and runs her hands once down his chest before standing up, undoing her pants and letting the last of her clothing fall away. Loki stands and follows her actions, and then motions with a nod towards his bed. She starts to turn around to walk towards it before Loki sweeps her up in his arms and carries her bridal-style towards the bed. "I never took you for this much of a gentleman."

"It's your first time, it has to be special," Loki purrs into her ear before dropping her onto the bed.

Sif's cheeks go impossibly redder. She pulls up her knees and spreads her legs apart, leaving an open invitation for Loki to fit perfectly. "I'm beginning to think as long as it's with you, it'll be perfect all on its own."

Loki gently lays over Sif and starts kissing her neck, letting his hands lazily caress around her body, feeling her shiver as each new spot of pleasure is discovered and exposed. In between kisses, he whispers to her, "I love you, Sif."

Sif raises her hands up to tangle in Loki's hair before pulling him to face her. "Say that again."

"I love you, Sif," Loki says, nerves prevalent in his eyes. "You don't have to say it back, I would understand if you don't feel the same…"

Sif cuts him off with a kiss. When they part from a gentle kiss, she smiles. "I love you too, Loki."

"Then it'll be my first time too," Loki whispers. "I've had sex a number of times in my life, nothing special, just something to pass by the years. I've never made love to someone before."

"I'll be your first too," Sif reaches forward and kisses Loki again lovingly, passionately.

Loki reaches down his deft fingers and rubs over Sif's entrance, teasing at her clitoris as he goes back and forth between gentle and firm strokes. They part lips and Sif is having trouble keeping quiet. "Have you ever touched yourself here?"

Sif shakes her head. "I didn't really realize that was a thing that women do."

"You are going to be so sensitive to every touch then, splendid," Loki practically purrs. He starts kissing his way down Sif's chest and pauses at her breasts, taking one past his lips and sucking. Sif cries out in pleasure, arching up against his touch. He takes that opportunity to slip one finger inside of her, and searches around until he finds just the right spot to have her bucking against him, pleading in silent cries and whispers for more. She doesn't know what everything consisting in more is, but she knows she will take anything like this pleasure that he can give to her. He slips a second finger in and starts pumping them in and out of her, and she is screaming his name to high heavens. Loki, somewhere in the back of his mind, hopes he remembered to soundproof the illusion he left for others of them.

After giving attention to both breasts and reaching three fingers pumping inside of her and one thumb rubbing at her clitoris, he kisses down further and hovers his face over her entrance. "Are you interested in finding out why others have complimented my silver tongue?"

"That's not about your kissing?" Sif asks, embarrassed she had thought so innocently of the compliments.

Loki laughs gently. "No, darling, you'll see," Loki says before he leans down and licks once experimentally at her center. Without thinking, she bucks towards the motion. He takes one experimental dive in with his tongue and she cries out. He lifts his head back up. "Interested?"

She cants up her hips. "Loki, please, don't tease me, I don't know if I can take it," Sif feels another new sensation pooling up in her stomach.

"Don't hold anything back on my account," Loki says with a wink as he goes back to work with his silver tongue, lapping away with teasing dips in further and further. When he adds in two fingers along with his tongue, she starts trembling hard.

"What – what's happening," Sif says softly between moans.

Loki comes up for breath and answers her. "Go with what you feel. Let yourself go. For me, my love."

When he dips his tongue back inside her one more time, she erupts in her first orgasm. Loki licks up all the juices she has to offer and sits back on his knees. His eyes glow again for a second and then they go back to normal.

"Was that magic?" Sif asks, panting.

"No, well, natural magic. The magic I just used was to freshen my breath, as much as I enjoy your taste, it being your first time I wasn't sure if you'd want to taste yourself," Loki explains softly. "It felt like magic?"

"I feel…that pleasure just felt…too good to be real," Sif says carefully, crossing her arms over her breasts.

Loki frowns. "You are blocking my incredibly view." He pokes at her arms until she laughs softly and moves them back to her sides. He goes to lay down beside her. "Now I have the most beautiful view in the universe."

"Stop it," Sif says, rolling her eyes. "I'm nothing that special."

"You are to me," Loki whispers before kissing her on the forehead. He prepares to pull her in to cuddle.

"What are you doing?" Sif asks softly.

Loki raises his eyebrow. "Trying to hold the woman I love?"

"Isn't there another part to the process of making love?" Sif asks gently.

Loki's pupils dilate. "I wasn't sure if you would want to…all at once, it is your first day kissing someone, let alone…"

"Please," Sif whispers. "I want to do this with you now."

Loki's member is standing at full attention for her, pulsating at the thought of being inside her at last. He can't find words and reaches forward just to kiss her again. He lets them part long enough for him to lay on his back. "For your first time, you should take charge, so I don't go to fast for yo-."

Sif climbs up to straddle Loki and sinks down onto his erection in one swift motion. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Gods, I love you," Loki mutters as he watches her face for any signs of discomfort or pain. There are none he can see. "You are okay?"

"Stronger than I look," Sif says with a wink as she experimentally lifts herself up and sinks back down in one slow, hard thrust. She notes the look of nervousness on Loki's face. "I feel…_you_ feel amazing."

"I…could easily…. say the same, oh gods yes, keep going, please," Sif starts rolling her hips at a fast, hard pace. She eventually takes a moment and twirls her hips. She feels his member brush her g-spot and tries one more time and feels the same, so she continues to roll circles around his member. Loki reaches forward and starts rubbing her clit and she cries out and orgasms a second time.

"How many times…per encounter…can I do that?" Sif asks, breathless, still incredibly wound up and unwilling to unseat herself from Loki's erection.

"As many times as you'd like, love," Loki replies deviously, taking her moment of catching her breath to take control and flip them over, putting her legs around his waist. He experimentally thrusts softly a few times, worried about oversensitivity after her second orgasm.

Sif looks at him with a devious smile. "Are you worried you will break me?"

"That sounds like a challenge," Loki whispers into Sif's ear, nipping right below.

"Maybe it is," Sif whispers back.

Loki snaps at that point, taking her faster and harder, them both unable to keep quiet for most of it. They finish together and then Loki gently pulls out and lays beside her. "That was, without a doubt, the best sex I've ever had. Most others believe themselves too fragile to let loose, you are just, something else…"

"I would say you are also the best sex I've ever had, but with nothing to compare you to, it's not quite as big of a compliment," Sif says with soft laughter.

Loki laughs too. "I will still take the compliment that you enjoyed yourself, the compliment of all the noises you made, and the fact that you orgasmed three times on your first go around. Most women are so uncomfortable their first time they can't even orgasm once."

"I'm lucky that I had you then," Sif says, leaning over and curling into Loki's chest. "I wish I could stay here forever."

As if on cue, Thor's voice comes booming down the stairs. Sif feels like crying as they both have to rocket out of bed to get dressed, as illusions won't last long to actually interact with people, and Thor is going to want to talk with Loki about the loss of Freya. They both get dressed quickly and fit into the spots of the illusion, and before going to sit across the room and take it down, Loki reaches down and kisses Sif's forehead and hands her a book. He mouths the words 'I love you' before he takes his seat and takes down the veil.

"Brother, this is not you right now, show me how you are, please, I need you," Thor says pleadingly. Loki takes down the veil of illusion. Loki is sitting looking sad again, this time not only about his mother, but about having to pretend nothing happened with Sif. Thor takes in the scene and sighs. "Sif, did you go in to make sure he did no more damage? Were you not worried he may hurt you?"

Sif looks up and closes the book she was pretending to read. "To make sure he did no more damage and that he didn't feel alone. Even if adopted, Freya was like a mother to him too, and he grieves. And as for if I'm worried if he'd hurt me," Sif looks up and winks at them both, "he couldn't take me if he wanted me to, even with all that magic." Loki has to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Thor smiles half-heartedly. "Thank you, Sif. You may be excused if you would like."

Sif stands and curtsies for Thor before walking over and pulling Loki back to his feet and into a hug. "Everything will be okay, I promise," she says before they part and she kisses him on the cheek. It's not a proper kiss goodbye, but it will be the most they will be able to get away with in front of Thor to be only perceived as her kindness and not reveal anything more. As she leaves, she wonders what the future holds for them, and doesn't get much of a chance to find out as Loki and Thor must go off to save the Universe together. On the rare occasion they see each other over the next months, it's nothing more than cordial. A few weeks after their love making, she goes to the doctor because she's been feeling ill and finds out that she is with Loki's child. It breaks her heart when Thor comes back to Asgard and announces that Loki has died, and she starts constructing a plan to raise this child safe from the judgement of her people if they found out about how its conception came to fruition. She goes to talk to Thor about Earth.

"Thor, may I please have a moment of your time?" Sif asks gently, knowing he is too grieving.

"Anything for you, you were always so kind to Loki," Thor says, waving her inside his chamber to sit across from him at his small table.

Sif takes a large breath before asking the infernal question: "Are your Avengers recruiting?"

"Excuse me?" Thor asks, confused. "You've never been interested in them before."

"I just think so much tragedy has happened here, I would like a fresh start," Sif says in a strained voice, knowing she is lying to a friend she's had all her life. "I wouldn't have to be part of the main team, I could just be back up, or help train the members in combat. Please, would you ask them for me?"

Thor nods. "I can call upon Sir Stark," Thor pulls out the fancy gadget that Tony had described to him as a cellular networking device and pressed the buttons he had been taught to contact the base. "Miss Romanov? Is Sir Stark there? Yes, it's Thor! How did you know? Okay, I have a fighter of mine that is interested in working for you. Yes, her name is Sif. Yes, we have warrior women! Have you never heard of Valkyries? No, she is not one, she is like Sir Rogers. Yes, a soldier. Hold on." Thor reaches out with the phone. "I will leave the room; Miss Romanov has a few questions as to why you are interested and doesn't want me to hear because I am your current boss. Come find me when you are done discussing the terms with her."

Once Thor leaves the room, Sif raises the phone to her ear. "Hello? Miss Romanov?"

"Please, call me Natasha, and my main question is why you would want to leave Asgard for Earth? The advances there in every way must make it a better place to live and battle," Natasha says carefully.

"May I be honest with you, share a secret?" Sif whispers in case Thor hasn't gone far.

Natasha pauses. "My whole line of work surrounds secrets, I can keep one easily."

"I'm pregnant. And my society is not going to approve if they find out who his father is, and I fear it won't take them long to figure it out if I stay," Sif rambles quickly in hushed tones.

Natasha hums. "We have an excellent maternity leave program, and for housing you can stay with us at the base, it's away from all of the hustle and bustle of city living so you can get used to life on Earth in a way that eases you in…"

"No hesitation?" Sif asks softly.

Natasha smiles. "If you are willing to continue being that honest with me, and you are a good enough fighter to have battled in the sake of Asgard – a city literally ruled by gods – then I see no reason not to take you on as soon as you'd like. Does the father want to come too? I'm sure I could swing arrangements for-."

"The father has died," Sif interrupts.

Natasha takes a long pause. "If you don't want to tell me, I won't be mad. But can I ask you one yes or no question about the father?"

Sif gulps. "Yes."

"It seems like too big a coincidence for Loki and your child's father to have died at the exact same time in Asgard, being that you say that the father is someone your society would not approve of. I guess what I'm asking is…is Loki the father of your child?" Natasha inhales sharply.

Sif inhales sharply before answering. "Yes."

Natasha sighs. "Again, thank you for the honesty. Thor has no idea?"

"No," Sif says in a soft whisper, sounding about to break into tears.

"I won't tell him, that is your cross to bear when you are ready," Natasha says soothingly. "He wasn't good to us, Loki, but he had gifts that could have been steered towards good. Perhaps your child, with your strength and his magic, will do incredibly things one day."

"That's the hope," Sif says, wiping away a few tears that managed to slip out. It's moments later that Thor bounds back in.

"I couldn't wait to hear – are you crying? Was Natasha mean?" Thor asked, shocked.

"No, Thor, I'm in, I'm happy," Sif says, taking a moment to thank Natasha one more time before handing him back the phone.

Everything was in place, she just had one last conversation to have before she left to make sure it was her choice when and where the news would surface. Her conversation with Heimdall, seer of all, went smoothly as he has known her all her life, and he agreed to leave the secret to her to reveal before she travelled down by his work to meet her new family.

Natasha, Steve, and Tony were waiting for her at the gate. Natasha runs up and gives her a hug and whispers to her. "I had to tell them you were pregnant so that your duties will be lightened, but they have no idea who the father is. And they know not to tell Thor."

They pull apart and Sif nods with a gentle smile. "It's so nice to meet you face to face, Natasha. And you two as well, Thor talks about you so much that I feel as if I know you already. You must be Cap." She reaches her hand out for a handshake and is met with a crushing bear hug instead.

"Congratulations, we want you to know we are not just your team here, we are your family," Steve says softly. "Anything you need, we're on it," Steve says as he pulls away.

"Careful papa bear you are going to crush the baby," Tony reaches out his hand. "Hi, Tony Stark, it sucks that the father is dead and gone, but we're on that too. Whatever the munchkin needs, I have infinite resources to make it happen."

Sif feels like she might cry. She has found the perfect family, the perfect place to have her child in peace and secrecy. When the child comes along, she is asked by Bruce (who delivered the baby, and by some miracle didn't Hulk out when she was screaming) what the name of the little girl is. She asks everyone there into the room – Natasha, Steve, Tony, and Bruce – so that she can reveal who his father is. Everyone reacts well.

"Honestly, if he wasn't the jerk who tried to take over our planet, I'd tap that, I get it," Tony says.

Steve elbows him. "Really, Tony? Ignore him. We have new recruits, one of them is a girl that wields magic, when she has that under control, I'm sure she can help teach this child."

Bruce smiles. "Honestly, every one of us has gotten a second chance. If Loki was alive, I'm sure he would step up and make a great father. He was passionate about everything he set his mind to, I'm sure he would approach fatherhood the same way."

Natasha smiles. "I'm glad you told everyone here now, but why now?"

"I'm going to name her Sookie, a combination of our names, and I thought it might be a little obvious to everyone but Thor why," Sif says with a grin. "Actually, I also would like you to start calling me Sandra. Every one of you has a non-warrior identity, I think it's time I got one."

"Both names are beautiful," Cap says with a gentle smile. "She is beautiful."

"You are beautiful," Bruce whispers before he realizes he said it out loud, everyone's gazes turn to him.

"Hitting on a woman post-delivery of her dead boyfriend's baby? Even I'm not that bold," Tony says before Steve literally punches him in the arm.

"I don't think he meant to say that out loud, Tony," Steve says under his breath. "Plus, he can't even…because of the whole hulking out issue…"

Sif clears her throat. "Can you, um, leave us for a minute?"

Everyone nods and leaves just Bruce, Sif, and Sookie alone. Sookie is fast asleep in Sif's arms. "Why, after seeing me like that – which must have been scarier than watching me charging to attack someone – would you think me beautiful?"

Bruce shrugs. "You just, have this glow. You look so purely happy and everything about this moment for you is beautiful. I'll never get to have a moment like that with someone, I'm just glad you allowed me to share your moment with you."

Sif doesn't know what to say. She waves her hand for Bruce to come closer. He faces away from her and she leans up slightly to kiss his cheek. "That is the kindest, most warm-hearted sentiment I've ever heard. But also, it saddens me you will never be able to experience fatherhood, a child would be lucky to have someone with a heart as pure as yours as a father."

Bruce's eyes well up. "Thank you." He sits in the chair at her bedside and rests his head on her shoulder until they both fall asleep. Tony comes back in with Steve to check on them later.

"Bruce, snookems, visiting hours are over," Tony says, tapping the doctor's shoulder.

Bruce's eyes slowly flutter open. He lifts his head and slowly stands up, walking out with them. "Sandra is the kindest hearted person I've ever met, and she's not even human."

"There are not visiting hours, its our facility, we could have stayed," Steve mumbles.

"We'll go see her first thing, I promised Pepper she could come meet the baby," Tony says with a sigh. "I'm going to have to give her a kid eventually."

"How would you feel about becoming a dad?" Bruce asked.

"Nervous, but really," Tony smiles ear-to-ear, "top of the world. I'd impregnate her in an instant if she asked. Pepper is going to be a killer mom."

"She's already yours," Steve mutters before Tony turns and outright gets into a girly slapping fight with him that Bruce must break up.

"You too need to get a room," Bruce says before walking away.

Tony clears his throat. "Y'know, I've been really struggling to pick out a birthday gift for Pepper. She hated the giant bunny last year. I know she has been hinting at a threesome for a while now, and honestly, who could be a better present than Captain America tied up in a red bow?"

Steve's eyes widen. "You are joking, right? Because that doesn't just involve her being attracted to me, that involves you being attracted to me, and I don't think that you," Tony's face morphs into the most 'are you kidding me' face that Steve's ever seen in his life, "oh."

"Interested? You are hard to read with this stuff, I really don't know how to tell if someone from the forties is interested because everything romantic was so subtle back then. Hell, I don't even know if you've gotten any action since you've been defrosted," Tony asks, watching Steve go bright red. "So, Aunt Peggy was the only lucky girl, huh?" Tony notes Steve looking down. "You're kidding."

"I, um, just never got around to, and now I've been busy with the Avengers," Steve stumbles a lot over his words. "Is it weird for someone's first time to be a threesome?"

It's Tony's turn to be shocked. "You would really…trust us…for deflowering you?"

"When you say it like that you make me sound like a sixteen-year-old girl," Steve flushes redder and starts walking away, and Tony practically runs to catch up and stand in front of him.

"No, I'm honored, seriously, one-hundred-percent on-board if that is what you want, I will talk to Pepper in advance about this, it doesn't even have to be her birthday gift because that implies pressure on you which there would be none," Tony stops himself. "I ramble when I get overexcited please don't freak out. I've literally been attracted to you since you were just a poster-hunk from the forties that hung as a poster on my wall when I was a teenager."

Steve smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah, I kind of found out I was bisexual because of your old tour photos getting me real excited back in the day," Tony bites his lip. "Too much information?"

"For right now, yes, save it for," Steve pauses, not sure if he is being too bold.

"The bedroom? Oh, fuck, Steve, I am going to go call Pepper, give me like five minutes," Tony runs into an empty office and mouths 'don't move' to Steve before Pepper picks up the phone. "Hi – Sweetie? No, I didn't do something bad. I was kind of talking to Steve, bouncing around present ideas for your birthday, and I was partially joking about giving him to you with a bow for a threesome, and he's a virgin but he's really interested in having his first time with us what do you say?"

Pepper takes a moment to let all of that sink in. "I mean, I've been hinting about being curious about a threesome. And you've been attracted to him longer than you've known me. You just have to promise me one thing if we do this."

"Anything, fuck, anything please, please with a cherry on top," Tony whispers frantically.

"You can't leave me for him after this, okay? That's what I need you to promise me," Pepper practically whispers.

Tony sighs. "That would never happen. Worse came to very worse, I would be vigorously suggesting a three-way polyamorous relationship with all three of us, and somehow I find it hard to believe that you would be harder to convince on that front than him."

Pepper chuckles. "I plead the fifth. I do really like Cap."

"So that's a yes?" Tony asks anxiously.

Pepper rolls her eyes. "That's a hell yes."

"I love you so damn much, how about tonight?" Tony asks, bouncing.

Pepper takes a moment to look at her agenda on her desk. "I should have time to get myself looking my best, my schedule – you are so lucky – is pretty clear today. Too excited just thinking about it, huh?"

"I really just want to go feel him up like a teenager until you can get here, I'm buzzing, I'm sorry if that's like super weird," Tony mumbles.

Pepper takes a deep breath. "Don't get to the good stuff until I get there and it's a deal. Second base only, you hear me?"

"You are literally the coolest woman ever," Tony says excitedly.

Pepper laughs. "Don't I know it. Love you, I gotta go so I can get there soon. Bye!"

As soon as she hangs up Tony bolts back into the hall. Steve smiles shyly. "I am guessing she said yes?"

"Not only a yes," Tony pulls Steve along until they get to the dorm rooms of the facility and slip into Steve's. "She said I can have some fun with you while we're waiting. Are you okay with that?"

Steve doesn't know how to say yes without sounding too enthusiastic, so he looks to his feet. Tony steps forward and uses his fingers to gently pull Cap's face up to face his, now inches apart. "When you said you haven't done anything sexual…"

"I, haven't," Steve mutters, embarrassed, "I haven't kissed anyone since Peggy."

Tony's eyes widen. He moves his hand to Steve's cheek and smiles softly as Steve leans into the touch. "I am going to ask you one more time, are you sure about this?"

Steve doesn't answer with words but leans forward and captures Tony's lips with his. It's gentle but firm, showing Tony that Steve is nothing but sure about this. Tony moans into the kiss as Steve reaches his arms around him and pulls them together, bodies firmly together as they can be while standing. Steve takes that opportunity to experimentally massage his tongue against Tony's. Tony reaches down one hand without thought to Steve's ass and pulls them impossibly closer. When they part their lips for air, their arms refuse to let go of one another, panting for breath.

"That was," Steve licks his lips.

Tony groans. "Friday, call Pepper."

"Calling Pepper," Friday says over the speaker in Steve's room that Steve himself has never used.

Pepper answers after a few rings. "I'm busy getting ready. Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong," Tony manages in a breathy voice. "I guess what I am trying to say is _hurry up_."

Pepper laughs. "Hi Steve, how are you doing?"

"Good, Ms. Potts," Steve says softly.

Pepper continues laughing more. "After today, I think you're really going to have to start calling me Pepper."

Steve smiles gently. "Yes ma'am."

"How long?" Tony says, impatience clear in his voice.

Pepper sighs. "I should've known you'd turn into a horny teenager with Steve. You know what? Do anything but penetration without me, that's fine. Just save some fun for me."

"Did I mention I love you and you are literally the best girlfriend ever and I can't wait for you to get here to understand why I am so eager?" Tony says super quickly, and Steve flushes red.

"Love you too, see you as soon as I can," Pepper says before the line goes down.

Tony looks back into Steve's eyes. He runs his one hand up and down the curves of Steve's muscular back and his other hand over Steve's ass. America's ass. "So – where were we?"

Steve hesitates for a moment. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"You literally just heard Pepper give us permission over the speaker phone. If it makes you feel better, Pepper and I have talked about this," Tony stops himself and bites his lip.

"Like talked about this with me?" Steve asks, eyes darkening.

Tony is now the one to blush. "It's been a fantasy of hers to have a threesome with another man, and its been a fantasy of mine for that man…"

"To be me?" Steve says lovingly. He reaches forward and loops his one arm around Tony's waist and tangles the other in Tony's hair. "I'm relieved that the fantasizing was a two-way street."

"You – oh, god, fuck – you've been fantasizing about being with me?" Tony doesn't think he's ever been in this much shock in his life.

Steve nods. "Yes, fantasizing you so much that it would probably weird you out."

"Weirding out is not the sensation the thought of you fantasizing about me gives me," Tony says in a sultry whisper. He pulls away from Steve and laughs softly as Steve groans in resistance. "Did you touch yourself while thinking of me?" Steve looks away, not sure if he should be ashamed. Tony shakes his head and pulls Steve back to look at him once again. "That's not a bad thing, Steve, that's a very, very, very good thing. That you've already thought of me doing some of the things I'm going to do to you tonight. I'm going to make you feel every sensation you've ever dreamed of and more."

Steve reaches forward and smashes their lips together passionately, impatient to feel Tony's hands on him again for real. He starts quickly backing Tony towards the bed and topples over him quickly. He goes to start unbuttoning Tony's shirt and gets impatient and rips it off him instead. The inventor moans headily as Steve starts kissing his neck. Steve impatiently grinds their clothed members together, practically in heat. He looks up from Tony's neck and sees the frazzled mess underneath him and smiles. Steve then starts kissing down Tony's chest and unbuttoning the brunette's pants.

"Oh, fuck, Steve, you don't have to," Tony whispers in between pants.

Steve smirks. "You underestimate how much I want to. You know how long I've wanted to taste you?" Steve unzips and pushes away Tony's jeans and then his satin boxers. He wraps his hand around Tony's length. "I can't wait to feel that inside me."

Tony outright gasps. "Steve, if you keep talking like that I'm going to come before you even get more than your hands on me."

Steve smiles softly. "You underestimate my power."

"Did you finally watch Star Wars?" Tony asks, pleased.

"Not the time, but yes," Steve says before licking around the tip of Tony's penis. Tony bucks up towards Steve's lips, and Steve takes that as a positive sign to go again. Super-serum has benefits outside of being a superhero, and apparently the ability to deep-throat is one he'd never known and will now never take for granted. Tony tangles his hand in Steve's hair.

"Steve, fuck, please, I need to," Tony practically whines before he bursts his seed down Steve's throat.

Steve comes up with a pop, licking his lips. "Was that good for you?"

"You are way more of a tease than I anticipated," Tony says with a gentle smirk. Steve sits beside him and Tony, as soon as he catches his breath, sits up too. He gently tugs Steve's t-shirt over his head and notes the large bulge pushing against his jeans. He unzips Steve's jeans and sticks his hand in to wrap around the super soldier's length, drawing a moan out of the blonde. "Fuck, you are huge."

Steve bites his lip. "Serum?"

"God-given masterpiece with a little kick, best present Stark Industries has ever produced for me, and I didn't even know it until now," Tony says, licking his lips. "May I?" Steve doesn't know and doesn't care what Tony is offering, he just knows whatever it is will feel good, so he nods his head eagerly. Tony gently pushes Steve down on the bed and shoves Steve's jeans and boxers out of the way with one deft pull. He kisses Steve's lips once more, going right in with tongue, and Tony lets Steve's member rub between his rear cheeks and moans at just that sensation. "We will have to take turns, I swear, we're going to need more than one night."

"I'm more than okay with that," Steve pants, loving the hot friction that Tony is providing to him. Tony reaches his hands down and stops at Steve's pecs when Steve moans.

"Sensitive here, are we?" Tony asks mischievously, taking the opportunity to kiss down from Steve's neck to his chest, taking one of Steve's nipples into his mouth. Tony reaches down and grabs Steve's member and starts pumping it in time with the ministrations he is doing on the nipple.

Steve cries out. "Tony, I don't think, oh ff-." Steve comes quickly all over Tony's chest and Tony grins.

"It's okay, the first time comes pretty quick, we'll build up your stamina, hun," Tony says with a soft smile as he reaches up to kiss Steve with gently passion. They are like that, messy and making out when Pepper walks in.

Pepper sighs. "I almost feel like I'm intruding."

"This," Tony says as he gently sits up on Steve's lap and Pepper walks around to sit beside them on the bed. "This is foreplay, the opening act. We were waiting for you to do the big show."

Pepper leans in and pecks Tony on the lips. "You are too sweet," she looks down at Steve, who is still catching his breath from his first orgasm outside of masturbation. "How you doing, Cap?"

"Very, very good," Steve says, noting that some lacy lingerie number is peeking out from under her dress. He leans forward and whispers something in Tony's ear. Tony smiles and slowly unmounts the super soldier. "Better now that you are here, ma'am. You are gorgeous, you know that, right?"

"Tony tells me all of the time, but ninety percent of the time its because he's trying to make up for something stupid he has done," Pepper mumbles. Tony can't even object and sighs.

Steve puts his hands on either side of her waist. "You," he kisses her temple, "are the most gorgeous woman," he places a few kisses on her neck, gaining a soft moan from her when he hits the right spot, "that I've met since I've unfrozen. Don't let anyone tell you different." Steve goes back to Pepper's neck, kissing and suckling at the spot that makes her tic. He moves his hands to the zipper at the back of her dress, "May I?"

Pepper nods and Steve slowly unzips her dress, making sure to caress gently down her back as he does. She stands up and lets her dress fall to the floor, revealing a blue and red lacy lingerie number that appears to be crotchless. Steve's eyes darken again as he feels his hardness returning. He pulls back down to the bed and lays her down beneath him, kissing her on the lips experimentally, testing their chemistry. Pepper moans into the kiss and it becomes a battle of teeth and tongues as Steve slowly inches his fingers down Pepper's lace-covered torso until he hits her heat and moves his fingers front to back between her folds. He circles one finger around her entrance and parts lips to ask if she is ready. Pepper nods eagerly and Steve crooks one finger inside her, hitting her g-spot after just a few experimental thrusts, having her cant her hips up for more.

Steve freezes for a moment when he feels hands on his ass and then moans as Tony starts massaging him before circling a lubricated finger around his opening. Steve moans and pushes back against him, and Tony inserts a first finger, swirling around until he hits just the right spot and Steve cries out a strangled scream of the inventor's name. "_To-o-o-ny_," Steve moans as Pepper moans softly for Steve to keep moving his fingers in her as well, pleading quietly for more.

Steve slips a second finger into Pepper and pumps his fingers faster and reaches up his thumb to circle her clit. Pepper grinds her pussy against his ministrations until she feels her first release building and comes all over Steve's hand. Steve stops and pulls his fingers away as Tony has just added a second finger in his entrance and he is canting his ass back towards the ministrations. Tony removes his fingers and starts lubing up his dick.

"We're going to do this at once so that getting into the rhythm is easier," Tony whispers hot in Steve's ear, "you are going to slip yourself right into that soaking goddess heat that is Pepper while I stretch you as far as I can by slowly sliding into your ass."

"Oh fuck, Tony," Steve looks down at Pepper, wildly beautiful and panting, "are you ready, Pepper?"

"Tony's dirty talk always gets me too," Pepper says with a wink.

Steve leans forward towards Pepper's ear and whispers. "It's not just his talk that makes me want to drive into you until you come again and again," he moves his hands up to Pepper's breasts and starts massaging them, noting as Pepper cants her hips up towards his, silently begging to be penetrated already. He lines himself up and slides inside Pepper in one swift motion, both moaning at the sensation.

"Pepper, you feel amazing," Steve whispers before Tony impales him in one smooth motion. "Holy shit, Tony, gods, both of you…"

"Steve, I'm going to follow you," Tony says gently, moving his hands up and down Steve's sides. "When you are ready, thrust out and then back into her, and I'll do the same with you."

Steve is overwhelmed by the positive arousing sensations overtaking him. He pulls his hips back and then snaps right back into Pepper, causing all three of them to moan as Tony moves with him. With all the sensations that they feel as three being together as one, it doesn't last that long. But they all manage to come one after the other. Steve first, Tony second, and third Pepper after watching both men have their climaxes.

They all part panting. Steve sits up between Tony and Pepper on the bed. Tony and Pepper slowly sit up beside him. "Is everything okay?" Pepper asks.

Steve sighs. "I mean, yes, because that was, better than I – or anyone else, for that matter I'm sure – could imagine losing their virginity would be. On the other hand, I am just. This might sound dumb."

"Sad it's over?" Tony interjects, laying down and pulling Steve down with him, curling up on the super soldier's chest. "Well, Pepper and I were kind of joking about something. But it is something that totally exists now. It's called polyamory."

"Polyamwhat?" Steve asks gently.

Pepper lays down too, facing them both. "I don't think we were completely joking. You can ask him."

"Really?" Tony asks gleefully. Pepper nods. "People nowadays have polyamorous relationships. It's a term that means that more than two people can be in a romantic, committed relationship."

Steve bites his lip. "You would really want to do that with me?"

"Uh, yeah," Tony and Pepper say at the same time. They laugh softly.

Pepper speaks first. "I've always liked you, and whether or not he'd admit it, Tony has always loved you."

Steve hesitates to say a word. "Tony?"

"I love you, Steve Rogers, I loved you when you were a legend, I loved you when you first joined the team and couldn't do anything but challenge me, I've had the hots for you since I've known you ever existed which is most of my life," Tony stops in his tracks. "I actually, here's the thing, see…Pepper and I are engaged, so it's a little more complicated."

"Oh," Steve says softly, not getting what Tony is getting at.

Tony lets Pepper take the reigns. "Steve, do you want to marry us?"

Steve flushes bright red. "Most people just buy people flowers or chocolates, I get a proposal for my virginity, I must be something special."

"You really, really are," Tony says in a whisper. "So – what of it?"

Steve looks between them and grins ear-to-ear. "Yeah, I'll marry you."

They both curl into Steve and they eventually all fall asleep, happy to experience what is ahead of them. Being engaged, Steve and Tony maturely discuss the accords together and deal with it without having to cause any civil war that would break the team apart. They unfortunately do have to deal with Thanos still though, because that was always in the cards for them. They live out in the wilderness in a cabin, Steve sometimes runs grief groups in the city and checks in with Natasha at base, but they are mostly happy on their own. First Tony has a daughter with Pepper and named her Morgan, and by goodness she seems like she is on the steps to becoming a genius just like her dad. A year later, Pepper and Steve have a daughter and name her April. She is sweet, strong, and athletic. She plays sports outside with Steve every day and builds forts with her sister.

When the Avengers come to get them after having met Scott, the girls are four and five years old and playing in the fort. Natasha and Scott hang out for a bit to get to know them, and Tony worries that the whole plan is too risky, but Steve and Pepper urge him to try. The next morning everyone wakes up at the cabin, and while everyone else is having breakfast Pepper, Tony, and Steve are in the bedroom discussing going out to battle again and going through time. They decide it's worth the risk to bring back all that they have lost and go through it together.

During the battle, the final and largest battle the original Avengers team has ever faced, Strange signals Tony that the gauntlet he made was the answer. He yells out for Thor. Thor bounds his way and sees Tony holding out the gauntlet out to him. "This will kill me, but you are a god. Would you be willing to-."

"Stark, you have everything to lose and I have nothing left to," Thor slips on the gauntlet and snaps away Thanos and his army. The Avengers and all their friends have won and none of them had to be sacrificed except for Natasha. Bruce promises Clint that with Tony they will try to see over time if they can figure out a way to bring back a past version of Natasha like Thanos did with Gamora. The stones get returned to their original spots by Sam, who does the extremely kind gesture of saving Bucky from being brainwashed in the past and comes back to a future where Bucky is a happy, healthy super soldier with no metal arm. This act of kindness prompted Steve to gift Sam his shield and name him the next Captain America as he retires along with Tony from active duty to go raise April and Morgan with their love Pepper.

**Avengers Gen 2:**

Years later, the world is under siege from threats out of our reach, and April and Morgan have been training at Xavier Academy for Gifted Children – an institution that was changed to include both mutant children and superhero children. There was a male child of Starlord, a blonde female child of Thor and Jane, April – child of Steve and Pepper, Morgan – child of Tony and Pepper, and me – hi, I'm Sookie. And my life, is kinda crazy.


End file.
